A Flor Branca
by UzumakiYuuki14
Summary: No dia dos Namorados, uma flor pode mudar uma amizade? Wishshipping YugixJounochi-Fluffy Fic


Kyaah! Finalmente, a minha primeira fic! Eu escrevi essa fic para ser originalmente postada no Dia dos Namorados, junto com outra fic de Naruto, chamada "12 de Junho", mas o baka do meu computador não queria entra na internet. *suspiro* Bem, aqui está, finalmente, mas eu não sei se ficou boa ou não. Minha amiga leu e adorou, mas sabe como amiga é, né? Enfim, digam se ficou boa, se ficou ruim, se precisa mudar... Opinem!

Aviso: Yu-Gi-Oh não me pertence, se me pertencesse, aquilo não seria classificado como shounen, seria no mínimo Yaoi e seria 18+...

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Flor Branca<strong>_

Dia dos Namorados. Dia do amor. Dia de se declarar. Era nisto que Jounochi pensava enquanto descia a rua em direção à sua Scola naquele 12 de meio do caminho, encontrou seu melhor amigo, Yugi, com quem caminhava para a escola todo dia.

-Bom dia, Jounochi – kun!

-Bom dia, Yugi.

- Que flor branca é essa aí? – perguntou o menor, apontando para a flor que o maior carregava. Era um belo crisântemo branco, colhido naquela manhã, com suas pétalas ainda desabrochando.

-Hoje revelarei um segredo há muito tempo em meu coração: finalmente, me declararei á minha paixão! – declamou o apaixonado.

- E vai dar a flor ao azarado, não é? – perguntou, sabendo da orientação sexual do seu amigo.

- É, mas... Por que azarado? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Porque você vai ficar no pé dele pra sempre! – riu-se – Brincadeira, desejo muita felicidade a vocês dois. Aliais quem é o tal que roubou seu coração? Deve ser uma pessoa muito especial, porque você não se apaixonaria por qualquer um!É da nossa sala de aula?

- Sim, é uma pessoa muito especial, sim é da nossa sala, e não, eu não vou te contar quem é!

- Ah, não! Por favooor! – implorou o mais novo.

-Não!

- Ah, você é um chato – cruzou os braços.

- É eu sou mesmo. – deu uma risada – Tente adivinhar quem é!

- Tá bom! É o Kaiba? Eu sei que vocês não se bicam, mas é como dizem: Os opostos se atraem! - e sem conseguir mais segurar, explodiu em uma gargalhada muito alta que fez todos na rua voltar-se para Yugi, deixando Jounochi extremamente envergonhado.

- Yugi!

- Ai, desculpa, eu não consegui segurar. - disse com a voz ainda trêmula- Você... e o Kaiba... – e explodiu em outra gargalhada.

-Ai, cacete!Para de rir! – falou, com a voz querendo ceder ao riso – Eu e o Kaiba... - e cedeu, dando origem a uma risada ainda mais alta do que a do seu amigo. Depois de rirem tudo o que tinham que rir, sem fôlego, Jounochi anuncia:

-Sinto muito, mas não é o Kaiba. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por aquele bastardo arrogante. Minha paixão é alguém com o coração puro.

-Coração puro? Então deve ser o Bakura! Ele é o garoto mais gentil lá da sala. Apesar de que eu nunca imaginei... você e o Bakura...

-Sinto muito, mas você errou de novo. Bakura? De onde você tirou a insana idéia de que eu gostaria do Bakura? Nós quase não nos falamos!

- Sei lá, você falou coração puro, oras!

- Baka... Meu amor é um garoto que ama jogos.

- Jogos, então é o Otogi! Ele tem até uma loja de jogos! E ele adora dados! Se bem que eu também nunca imaginei... Você e o Honda...

- Nem eu, principalmente porque não é ele. O amor da minha vida é uma pessoa muito corajosa.

- Corajosa? Então é o Honda! Ele está sempre lutando para proteger nossos amigos, assim como você!

- Não, não é o Honda. Pombas, Yugi, como é que você ainda não adivinhou?

-Já falei todas as pessoas por quem você poderia se apaixonar!

- Pense melhor: é uma pessoa doce, amável, carinhosa... Simplesmente... perfeita!

- Uau, você está mesmo caidinho por ele! Bem, já chegamos – disse, cruzando os portões do colégio- E então, cadê ele?

Jonouchi olhou para os dois lados, como se estivesse procurando alguém, então sorriu, fingindo ter encontrado alguém, quando Yugi virou-se para ver quem era, inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, daqueles que derretem o coração, mandando uma onda de felicidade por todo o corpo, arrepiando até o último pêlo. Enquanto Yugi estava paralisado, em choque, Jonouchi apenas sorriu, botou a flor em suas mãos, beijou-as e disse com a voz mais disse possível:

-Feliz dia dos Namorados, Yugi.

* * *

><p>Ai, ai... Eu amo esse casal, foram feitos um pro outro...*suspira*. Enfim, já que você já leu até aqui, custa nada comentar, né?Clica no botãozinho aqui em baixo, vai! Eu sei que você quer!<p> 


End file.
